The Doctor and A Rose
by DarlingB
Summary: As Rose Tyler continues to live in her new dimension without her Human Doctor she faces an old foe with a new goal.
1. The Doctor is Back

A light shined in the eyes of Rose Tyler as she awoke to her mom,dad,and brother Tyler. "Happy Birthday Sweetheart!" ,her mom shouted. "Happy Birthday!" shouted her father and brother. A smile swept across Roses face as she realized that today was her birthday. "Rose aren't you going to blow out your candle?" her mom asked joyfully. "Why of course!" Rose took in a deep breath and blew the candle out. "What did you wish for?" asked Tyler curiously. "Well I can't tell you or it wouldn't come true." Rose said. "Darling why don't you get up and get dress so we can go out to the shops." Said her mother. "Happy Birthday Rosy." Her dad saqid laying a gentle kiss upon her forehead.

Later that day after shopping endlessly in town Roses father announced that he had a special gift for her. The family drove for a few miles passing many towns and woods. When they finally reached their destination Rose was shocked. There before her eyes stood a house with the words _Happy Birthday Rose _written in the window. "It's all yours, all you need to do is move your stuff in. There's already furniture inside so let's get you settled in shall we." Her father said. That night Rose spent all her time packing and unpacking until in the morning when she was finally done. "Ugh, I'm so tired I wish I had slept before." Rose stated exhausted. Rose had then gotten ready for bed and settled into her bed in her new house. Though she didn't sleep much her nightmares had awakened her.

In her nightmares, which were always relitively the same, she was back in the TARDIS with The Doctor. They were happily flying through space until something happened. Everything went black around her and when the light was back she looked around at a destroyed TARDIS. Looking around for The Doctor she trips over something. She screams in terror as she sees her beloved Doctor lying on the floor dead in a pool of blood. And instead of regenerating like he should he remained that way as she hugged his lifeless body crying tears of pain and sadness.

Rose began to cry as she remembered her wish from earlier. That she could be back with The Doctor once more. Rose knew it was impossible without killing millions of innocent people. As she wept she recalled her Human Doctor. He had died two years prior from a car crash. The thought of this made he weep even more though she stopped to hear a very familiar sound that chilled her to the bone. _"Exterminate Rose Tyler! Exterminate Rose Tyler!" _Daleks. Roses mind raced as she wondered how it was possible for Daleks to find her in a different dimension. Rose raced to her window to see where they were located. The Daleks were at her front door, three of them. Rose raced downstairs in her pink pajamas and ran to her back door being very cautious. She began to run away as she saw a Dalek turn the corner. _"Rose Tyler! Rose Tyler! Exterminate!" _Her heart raced as she saw the other two turn the corner. As she ran she began to pray that The Doctor would somehow save her. The Daleks seemed faster than ever as they quickly caught up to her. She was cornered by the three monsters and began to cry as they kept shouting _"Exterminate!" _She began to say her goodbyes as she saw the Daleks ready for her extermination. The sun was slowly rising as she was preparing for death. Suddenly as very familiar noise filled the air as the Daleks all turned around. Rose began to cry even more as she realized exactly what it was.


	2. The Doctor's Love

Rose couldn't believe it. She stood in shock as she saw the TARDIS appear in front of her. The sound of hope filled the air. The TARDIS doors opened and The Doctor popped his hand out, smiling as usual. "Come with me if you want to live Rose." He said. Rose smiled, wiped away her tears, and grabbed his hand. Then, as fast as he came (which wasn't all that fast) they left into space. "D…Doctor? Is that really you?" Rose asked in complete shock. "Of course it is! Do you know anyone else this dashing? You can't just clone this you know…Weell, maybe you can bu…" The Doctor was cut off by a kiss from Rose. The sensation was familiar but very different. This time it…it felt better, warmer, and sweeter. He liked it and returned the gesture.

For both it felt as of time was standing still and everything faded away but them. Though, they had to break away because their smiles were making it very difficult. "I can't believe I'm here again!" Rose said spinning around the TARDIS control panel. The sight made The Doctors heart's melt. He picked Rose up and spun her around again, making her quite dizzy. She didn't mind. She was with her Doctor and that was all that mattered.

_**~The Doctor's POV~**_

_How could a girl make me feel this way? All these women in my life and none have made me feel this. Rose is absolutely wonderful. And…and I love her! I need to tell her before its too late. I can't lose her again. _

"Rose?" She turned to me in the most adorable way. "Yes Doctor?" she said with the most innocence. "I have to tell you something….Very important." "What is it? Is something wrong?" She asked looking very concerned. "Oh no, nothing is wrong. I just need to tell you that…I…."

The Doctor was cut off by the TARDIS crash landing on some planet. As he got up he and Rose ran to the TARDIS door and opened it in unison. A smiling face was before them.

"Why, hello you two! It's been quite a long time hasn't it?"


End file.
